Strong Hogwarts Love
by Shikamaru's Babe645
Summary: Fifth year love between friends spark? Or a new burst to life? Will the ghosts of Samantha's parents leave her with a strange but useful power? Read and review. xonexshotx


A/n: Okay, with this story I'm trying to follow the major things that happen in the fifth book. So basically I'm following the story line, but taking things out and adding my O.C Samantha. Somethings may be diffrent..

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and elements are TM of J.K. Rowling. Samantha belongs to me. Yeah, I know, very original name...

The name's Samantha and my heart belongs to the noble Harry Potter. Don't mess with me or him and I'll be the nicest person you'll ever meet. Once you understand that you'll be okay.

I was on the train to my fifth year of Hogwarts. I was sitting in a compartment alone saving seats for my best friends. Yeah, the trio, or whatever you muggles call them. But anyways I was sitting alone when the door slid open and Harry walked in. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed he was alone.

_Maybe he's came to tell me something important!! The thing I've been waiting to hear forever!_ But when he came in he just sat down next to me.

I sighed, "hey Harry."

"Hey Sammy. What, you don't want me to sit by you?" he started to move but I automatically grabbed his hand.

"No. I mean, I want you to sit by me I was just.. Um nevermind."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Okay, I'll sit here."

"So where's Ron and Hermione?" I asked casually looking back out the window.

"I dunno." he shrugged. "Okay, I'm really starting to get the feeling you don't want to be with me alone."

_Harry, you couldn't imagine that I wouldn't want anything in the world more that to be with you.._

"I'm sorry please don't feel that way. I didn't mean it like that, it's just you guys are usually always together."

"With you. But we've been getting the feeling you don't want to be with us because you didn't write us all summer." he started picking at his fingernails.

"What?!" I sat straight up and looked at him, "I wrote twice every week! I thought it was your guys that didn't want to be with me!"

"Stupid, Ministry. Their probably doing something with the letters again. It's okay, at least we're together now." he smiled at me and his emerald eyes sparkled. Harry's head bent down to mine and started getting closer. I tilted my head and slowly closed my eyes.

The compartment door quickly opened, "hey guys!" Ron stared at me and Harry, "oi! Did I interupt something?"

_Only the best moment of my life.._

Harry had practially flown to the other end of the compartment. "No Ron." his face was red and I was sure mine was about the color of scarlet.

"Okay, but it doesn't look like nothing." he smiled at us and shook his head.

"So, um, where's Hermione?" Harry said breaking the awkward silence that settled.

"I dunno, I was about to ask you." Ron looked over at me, "have you seen her Sammy?"

I tore my gaze from Harry, "nope."

About fifteen minutes later a familiar voice echoed down the narrow isile, "anything from the trolley?" Ron quickly stood up and dug in his pockets. She reached our door and smiled sweetly at us, "anything from the trolley dears?"

Harry looked over at me, "want anything Sammy?"

"Yeah, how 'bout some Pumkin Pasties and a Chocolate frog."

"Gottcha." he stood up right behind Ron, who was trying to narrow down his choices to fit his budget. Finally they sat down and Harry past me my candy.

"I'll pay you back as soon as we get to Hogwarts. I left my money in my trunk." I grabbed my frog that was about to jump for the window.

He raised his eyebrows, "no! It's okay!" he smiled and grabbed something from Ron.

"Okay, Harry whatever you say."

"Hey Hermione! Where have you been?" Ron said spitting little chunks of candy her way.

"Sorry guys. I was helping Neville." she sat down next to Ron and grabbed a chocolate frog.

"Of course what happened this time?" I asked laughing a little.

"Oh, he did something and, well I'm not actually sure." we all laughed, "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing really." Harry and I said in unision.

Ron sat forward and swallowed, "oh whatever you guys! I saw! Don't act like it didn't happen."

We went scarlet again and Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "hm? What happened?" she looked at Ron who was still looking at us and smiling.

"When I came in they were snogging!" Ron announced loudly.

Hermione stiffled a laugh and Harry spoke up, "no! Don't listen to him, nothing really happened. Well not yet anyways." he looked at me and I smiled.

"Oh! So you admit it, you want to." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"I never said I didn't" Harry held his head high and Hermione was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

I looked out the window and gasped, "Hermione! We got to we change, look!" I pointed out the window and she gasped too.

"Okay lets go." we hurried out the compartment to go change and about ten minutes later the train stopped in the trains station in Hogsmeade.

Every year the beauty of the place always seems to shock me. We walked into the Great Hall and settled on the bench at the Gryffindor table. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly to each other. I looked around at the staff table and noticed a certian member was missing. "Where's Hagrid?" I asked looking at the table once again.

"Maybe he's still out for that mission that Dumbledore sent him on." said Harry.

"Yeah. But whose that?"

"That's Umbridge!" Harry said shocked.

"Who?" Hermione and I asked together.

Harry glanced at the staff table again. "She was at my hearing. She works for the ministry."

"Nice outfit." said Ron laughing at his own joke.

"Well if she works for Fudge, why is she here?" Hermione asked staring at her frog-like face.

"I dunno." Harry looked at the staff table again. "Oh no."

We all three looked at Harry.

"She's our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" but before we could react a large line of first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carring a very old and beat up hat. She sat the stool down then the hat on top of it and the rip near the brim widened (This is 100 copyright. Yeah I took it right out of the fifth book, and it completly belongs to J.K.R)

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those _

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose _

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These diffrences caused a little strife_

_When they first came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those hey wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and thier founders _

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony _

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know they score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the sorting now begin._

The hat became motionless once more and applause broke out. Students were exchanging remarks with friends at their table.

"Well, that was something!" I said, shocked.

"I wonder if it's ever done something like that before" Hermione asked still clapping.

"Yes, actually." Nearly Headless Nick popped up from under the table, "it does when ever it sees fit."

Professor McGonagall stepped up and the sorting began. Everytime their was a new Gryffindor the whole table stood up, and was the loudest at clapping. After the sorting Professor Dumbledore walked to the front and silenced everyone. After a long measured look he began his begining of the year speach ending with, "tuck in!" as all the food appeared. Ron was the first to have a full plate and start eating. Hermione and I looked at him then began to laugh.

After dinner we all walked sleeply to our common room. Harry and I sat close on the overstuffed couch while Ron and Hermione sat in facing arm chairs. After they had gone to be everyone started to clear out. Soon enough we found ourselves the only ones in the common room. Harry slowly put his arm around me and I looked up at him, only to meet his lips against mine. I slowly moved my hand to the back of his head and he wrapped both arms around me. It could've been forever when we finally broke apart. I was blushing like mad so I laid my head on his chest.

About thirty minutes later I woke up, "Harry. Harry, wake up." he moaned and turned his head. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed his lips against mine.

I pulled back and he streached, "hey Sammy."

"Come on we need to get off to bed." I pulled him up off the couch and hugged him, "good night Harry."

"Night."

I tried to creep into the dormatory quietly but I woke up Hermione. "What were you doing?" she asked playfully.

"Uh, going to the bathroom." it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Right." she almost bought it, "wait your still fully clothed, are you just getting off to bed?"

I smiled in the dark, "maybe."

"Were you and Harry sitting their together?"

"Yeah, and guess what?" I talked in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"Harry and I kissed!" I almost squealed.

"Really?"

I shifted my weight to my other leg, "would I lie to you about something like that?" I asked looking at were I thought her eyes were in the darkness.

"I'm happy for you, but we need to get back to bed. I'm really tired." she yawned and laid back down.

"Yeah me too. But I think you and Ron..."

"Shut up Sammy." she giggled and threw a pillow at me.

It felt good to be in a nice bed again. I stared out the big window into the stary night. Harry kept popping into my head. The next day I quickly got up and dressed. I ran down stairs and he was sitting their with Ron.

"Sammy!" he said it in the way that always made me laugh and I missed it so much.

"Ron, why do you always say my name like that?" I smiled and sat down inbetween them.

"Dunno."

"Okay." I turned around, "hi Harry."

He smiled, "I thought you might of forgotton about me."

"Okay, you two, lets go down to breakfast, I'm starving!" Ron jumped up and motioned for us to follow.

I stood up slowly, "where's Hermione?" I asked.

"She went to the library." Ron said climbing through the portrait hole.

As we walked we talked absent mindly. We took a seat at the Gryffindor table and started eating.

About half way through breakfast Ron noticed Harry wasn't talking much. "Harry? Why aren't you talking?"

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry." he cast his eyes down at his plate.

I sighed and tried again, "so are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm sorry Sam what was your question?"

_Sam, he never calls me that.._

I was taken aback by that, "what? Why did you.. Um nevermind.."

"Okay." he mumbled and looked off into the distance.

"Hey mate what were you thinking about earlier?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"Oh nothing.."

"Are you sure? I noticed you were looking at the Ravenclaw table." Ron smiled.

I gasped, _He better not like that Cho girl again. He just kissed me.._

"Yeah.."

I stood up, "I guess I'll see you guys later." I turned on my heel and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall. As soon as I was out of there I started to run toward the stairs.

Fred and George had just mounted the landing of the bottom floor and put an arm out to stop me. "Hey girlie where are you going in such a hurry?"

I ran into their outstreached arms, and Fred noticed my watery eyes, "hey, woah, what's the matta'?"

I turned and fell into Fred's arms, crying my heart out. I didn't know why it hurt me so much, but the way he was looking at her, his dreamy expression, like he really cared for her, he called me "Sam". And he just kissed me last night!

"C'mon Sammy lets go up to the common room and you can tell us what happened. Breakfast can wait."

Fred half carried me up the stairs. Once we were in the common room Fred sat me down on the couch. I had stopped crying, but when he sat down and put his arm around me I cried some more. I remembered Harry, and that night. I fell asleep in his arms. Then I thought about this morning, _"I'm sorry Sam what was your question" _

A few minutes later I sat up and looked at Fred, "so are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" he asked smiling feebly.

"Yeah. Okay, so last night I kissed Harry,"

Fred interupeted me, "yeah I knew it would happen.. Oh sorry Sammy, go on." I noticed the slight note of jealously discoloring his usually happy voice.

"And then this morning he was staring at Cho. I shouldn't take it as that big of a deal, but he was ignoring me, and he called me _Sam_"

"Hm," Fred nodded.

"And when he was looking at her he had this.. This, dreamy expression.." I didn't know what else to say. Now that I looked back on it, it didn't seem like much to cry about.

"Well, I think that if he's gonna kiss a wonderful girl like you then he needs to only be thinking about you. Not having that _Cho girl_ on his mind." I noticed the vemon that was in the words, "Cho girl."

"Yeah.." I looked at Fred and noticed George was gone. "Did George go to breakfast?" I asked, my eyes stinging.

"Yeah."

I felt a little embarassed, kepping him like that. "Well I guess you should go then."

"Okay. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked looking straight into my blood shot eyes.

I nodded.

"Okay, come talk to me anytime you need to." he stood up and headed for the portrait hole.

"Mmkay."

"You know I care about you." he inclined his head, "alot." he added as an after thought.

"Yes, and I care about you to." I smiled at him, "and I hope I can stay at the burrow this summer."

"Yeah me to. And for the Holiday." he took a couple of steps toward the exit.

"Fred?" I called.

"Yes." he turned to face me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he turned and left the common room.

A little while later Ron and Harry walked into the common room slowly.

"Hey, uh Sam."

_He _still _called me Sam.._

"Ron and I brought you your scheduel" he said holding out a piece of paper toward me.

I took it and looked disgusted, "I have double History Of Magic, and Divination!"

"Yeah me too."

I look up and noticed that Harry had said that, _Oh great, two double periods with him.._

During History Of Magic we were both nearly asleep, but I fought to stay awake. Professor floated through his desk still droning on about a subject I didn't understand. Hermione was writing furously and looked very interested. Ron started to snore and Harry woke up. I tried to cover a giggle with a cough and Hermione shot a rude look at me.

"Hey," I tapped her on the shoulder, "it's not my fault he puts us all to sleep." she rolled her eyes and focused back on the ghost.

After class I found Fred again. The back of his and was bleeding. "Oh my God Fred! Was it that Umbridge lady?!"

"Yeah but its okay.."

"Here." I grabbed his other hand and pulled him toward the common room. "Put your bad hand in this." I got him a bowl of Murlap Essence, "it should make your hand stop hurting."

He sudmerged his hand and leaned back in his chair. "Thank you."

The days following that I noticed I wasn't thinking about Harry anymore and I noticed that it didn't bother me when I saw him looking at Cho in the Great Hall. More and more I was seen with Fred and George. Finally Hermione pointed it out, "Sammy, you so have a crush on Fred!"

"Yeah.." I stared into the fire.

"Okay." she started playing with the fringe on a pillow in her lap, "how much do you like him."

I pulled my eyes from the fire, "alot."

"More than Harry?"

I thought for a second, "yes."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled at me, "well..?"

"Well what." I smiled back.

"Ask him out!" 

I thought for a second then frowned, "he'll probably say no.."

"No! He likes you!"

My smile disapeared, "and how do you know?"

"Ginny told me." she raised her chin.

My smile slowly took over my face again, "yeah, he did say he really care about me one time.."

"Told you!" she started to bounce on the couch, then her eyes casted to the portrait hole, "better do it now." she motioned with her head.

I stood up and walked across the room, _I can do this._

"Hey Sammy." he smiled at me.

My heart lept up into my throat and my mouth went dry, "hey Fred." I cleared my throat, "um," I decided to get it over with, "will you go out with me?" I smiled sheepishly.

He looked at me and started grinning, "yes."

I lept up into his arms, just as Harry and Ron walked into the room. Fred put me down. "Hey Sam."

My insides burned with rage, "stop calling me that! I _hate_ it! Just because you don't like me and I don't even know why you kissed me, don't call me Sam!" I started to cry and Fred held me back, "Only my mother called me that! Just _STOP!_" I fell over, "please Harry."

The whole room was silent except for my crying and all eyes were on me. Only the Weasleys knew what happened to my parents. "Sammy." he took a slow step toward me and Fred let me go.

"Okay everyone, go back to your knitting. This is serious and they don't want you all to listen in." Fred moved away from us, "go on. You to Ron." he grabbed him and pulled him away.

"I'm so sorry. I.. I didn't know." he pulled my chin up to look at him, "what happened to your mum?"

I sniffed and dried my eyes, "When I was very young," I sniffed loudly again, "my parents were Death Eaters. They stopped being loyal to him and they lived with me for several more years, then when I was eight or nine, Voldemort found out. He burst into our small house and killed them. I knew that my mum would be the only one to ever call me Sam again. Now, every person that calls me Sam.. It.. It just, hurts."

Harry stared at me for a couple of seconds, "Sammy.. I'm so sorry. I didn't know.."

"Why did you kiss me?"

He looked at his shoe and took my hand.

"You like Cho don't you?"

He nodded and I stood up. "Sammy." he stood up to. "I didn't like her at the time. I'm so sorry."

"What, you did it because you can?"

"No, Sammy, believe me I wanted to. And yes I do like Cho." his green eyes bored into mine.

I wiped my eyes, "Okay, I believe you, and I forgive you. But Harry, you took to long. I'm sorry but.." I looked toward Fred.

He pulled away, "that's fine."

I pulled him into a hug and noticed all eyes were on us again. "Are you okay with Fred and me?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I pulled away. "Thank you."

The days got shorter and colder. We were all headed to Herbology one day when we ran into Neville. "Hey Neville!" I said entergetically as the others drug their feet through the snow behind me.

"Hey Sammy!" he was always happy during Herbology. He looked at Harry as he walked up behind me, "hey Harry, Hermione. Ron."

"Hey." said Harry and Hermione but Ron only grunted as we sat down. Professor Sprout bustled to the front of the class after finishing handing out plants.

"As you can see, I have giving all of you a plant, gloves, three different kinds of plant food, and water. You all brought your books right?" everyone mumbled and shook their heads. "very good. I need you to identify what kind, and the proper name of your plant, using your book. You have all hour." she surveyed the class. "and begin."

I slowly opened my book but wasn't sure were to begin, so I looked over at Hermione. I opened my book to that page and decided to compare pictures to my plant, to the ones in the book representing different plant groups. The rest of the hour past painfully slowly, as it neared an ending Professor Sprout said, "alright students! Turn in what you have, and just leave the plants at your desk. Have a good dinner and night."

Dinner was, as usual, absolutly delicious, we ate and talked merrily. I looked over at Ron, "we're going to the burrow, right?" But before he could answer Fred and George sat down between us.

"Change of plans--" started Fred.

"Were staying here for Christmas." finished George.

Harry and I glanced at each other, "why?"

"Mum and Dad decided to go to Romania." replied George.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about packing." I said as I spooned some pudding into my mouth.

We all marched back up to the common room and sat down in the same chairs. Fred and I sat down on the couch and I stared, transfixed, into the fire.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve." said Ron suddenly.

"Yeah, we know." said Harry.

He looked taken aback, "well, it didn't really occur to me until now..."

"I think I'm going to bed." said Hermione, carefully marking the page she was on.

"Yeah me too." I said yawning and standing up. I turned, "good night Fred." I kissed him lightly and strode toward the dormatory. Fred winked at Ron behind my back.

Hermione stood up from digging in her trunk, "must be wonderful." she sighed.

"What?" I asked even though I had a good idea of what she was talking about.

She looked at me but I turned my back to put on my pajamas. "Fred. You and Fred make a wonderful couple, I've never seen you guys so happy." she smiled at my back, "it must be wonderful having such a good boyfriend. Ron, he's nice, but he has kind of a bad temper."

"Yeah, I know." I got into bed smiling at myself about Fred, and thinking about Hermione and Ron, they were so cute, but Ron...

I woke up the next morning to a decorated dormatory, I got up quietly--no one was awake yet and dressed quickly. The common room fire was blazing merrily and warmed me as I sat in a squashy arm chair. I lost track of time day dreaming but was awakened by Harry bounding down the stairs. "hey Harry." I said not turning toward him.

"Hey Sammy." he yawned, "anyone awake yet?"

My eyes started to water from the fire, "nope." I looked up, "yeah."

Harry turned around and Hermione smiled at us. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah." I stood up and walked toward the portrait hole, followed by Harry.

Half-way through breakfast Sir Nicolas floated up through the table, "hello!"

"Hi Sir Nicolas." I said merrily. But for some first years, this was still terrifing.

"I've got Transfiguration first today."

Ron looked at the small slip of parchment, "me too."

"I've got Runes, see you guys." she got up and hurried away.

"Ugh! I've got potions!" said Harry frowning.

Ron clapped him on the back, "sorry mate catch up with you later."

Harry held up a hand showing he heard and walked toward the dungeons.

Many hours later we met for D.A. "Alright, excelent work everyone. I think we're ready to tackle patronuses!" the room cheered with excitement, "okay, all you need to do his raise your wand and say _Expecto Patronum! _But before you need to think of the happiest memory you have--which can be kinda hard in front of a Dementor--Let that memory fill you with happiness." Many shouts were heard and no one was sucessful the first time. After about fifteen minutes silver creatures were floating around the room.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _a small whisp of silver shot out but faded quickly, Neville sighed and lowered his wand, "Harry, I can't do it."

"Okay, think of your happiest memory--close your eyes." Neville closed his eyes obediently. "Let that one memory fill you up, let it warm you with pure bliss." he smiled, "raise your wand and say it."

_"Expecto Patronum!" _a silver goose soared out of his wand. "Harry! Harry look! I did it!"

Harry only smiled and walked on, it made him feel good to help Neville like that. Hermione had an otter around her she smiled at it fondly. He blew the wistle and the creatures desolved into mist. "Excellent! I think were done. Have a great Christmas everyone!" the room cleared out except for Cho, "Cho? Cho are you alright?"

She turned, "Yeah, yeah I'm alright." she stepped toward Harry, "Merry Christmas." Harry found himself moving toward her, he leaned down toward her.. their lips met..

"You kissed her?" asked Ron eyebrows raised.

Harry nodded and Hermione and I giggled behind our hands.

"Is she good?" asked Ron.

"What?" Harry looked at him quizically.

"Is she a good kisser?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I burst out laughing and Harry looked at me, "what's so funny?"

I gasped for air, "It's.. It's just you!" I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my stomach, clutching my sides.

"She's got a point." Hermione laughed again, "it is pretty funny."

"Good night guys." I stood up and giggled all the way up the stairs.

I laid in bed in anticipation for Christmas, but before I knew it, I had fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Ron yelling in the common room, "oi! Sammy are you gonna get up?!"

I sat up slowly and streached, looking out at the white grounds. I pulled on my dressing gown and pushed open the oak door leading to the sprial stairs. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" I said on the last step. They all looked up from their new gifts and smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas!" said Harry, "here, this one is to you." he handed me a small parcel with my name printed neatly on it.

"Thanks."

"Well, whose it from?" asked Ron.

I peeled off the paper revealing a brown cardboard box. After opening that box there was another wrapped box, after opening that box another smaller one was there. About ten boxes later, all getting smaller, this black velvet box was left. My heart raced as I picked it up and examined it, slowly, and with shaking hands, I opened it to reveal a sterling silver ring with pink and blue gems. With air caught in my throat I looked up to see Fred smiling at me. I jumped up and hugged him, "Sammy, why are you crying?"

"It's the best thing anyone has ever got me." I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand, "thank you."

He kissed me lightly and held me in his arms. "Merry Christmas Sammy."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

To all of our dreading, the O.W.Ls came around. I had to spend more and more time studing, and away from Fred. But it only gave him a chance to work on his Skiving Snackboxes.

Finally we were all called into the Great Hall and instead of the long four tables, their were many small ones. In the middle of our exam Fred and George burst in throwing fire crackers. I looked up at them again and noticed that they had spelled out, "I LOVE YOU SAMMY!"

He dismounted his broom infront of me, "I love you to!" He pulled me toward him and kissed me. Many "Awes" were heard across the Great Hall. I wasn't aware that Professor Umbrige had walked up beside us.

"_Hem, hem._" she coughed.

I heard her but we ignored her anyways. The Great Hall went silent and eyes were on us and Umbridge. "_Hem, hem!" _she said louder.

Fred pulled away, "yes we can here your abnoxious coughing we are just chosing to ignore it."

She raised her eyebrows. "For that little smart-off you can both see me in detention tomorrow."

"Right. I'm looking forward to it, Professor." I said before Fred could get us in more trouble.

She turned on her heal and walked away swiftly. "I swear shes a right--"

I put my hand over his mouth, "its okay, I'm sure we all know what you were going to say Fred."

He mumbled the rest of his sentence into my hand, then licked it. "Ew!" I laughed as I wiped the palm of my hand on the front of his robes.

"Alright students, get back to your seats and finish." said the strick voice of the examiner.

Fred gave me a swift peck and walked away toward George. I sighed and sat down, I looked down at my desk then decided to start.

It was very hard to concentrate, my head was swimming with thoughts of Fred. I looked up again and over a few desks at Hermione, she was already done. I glanced back down and tried to focus on the next question, but the words kept slipping through my head with out leaving any traces of it being there behind. I marked a random answer and moved on. About twenty minutes later I was on the third to last question, a couple of other students and I were the only ones still working.

I finally finished and put down my quill, then bent over the back of my chair to pop my back. It was louder than I expected so I looked around, no one was paying any attention so I laid my head down.

About ten minutes the examiner spoke up again, "is anyone still working?" she gazed around the room for any hands, "alright, you may go."

Chatter erupted around the room along with the scraping of chair legs on the floor. Everyone headed for the huge oak doors that lead to the grounds. Students were scattered every where, but espically around the shore of the Black Lake. We all sat underneath the huge oak tree but I sprawled out on my back. Ron laughed when I did so and soon everyone joined them. I looked around, "I don't get it..."

Harry spoke up first, "you just look weird."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "all spread eagle, like a dead bird."

"Okay, whatever." I rolled over and looked across the smooth terain. The grass was soft against my cheeck and I closed my eyes.

My dream was of my parent's death, but then it switched, to Voldemort. I saw what he was doing and planning to do. When I shot straight up and looked directly at Harry, who was writhing in pain, clutching his forehead. I crawled over to him, "Harry! Harry did you just see into Voldemort's mind?"

He mumbled a yes that only comfirmed my fears, "Harry, what did you see?" when he didn't answer me right away I got frustrated, "_Harry! What did you see?_"

He started to describe his vision when the pain recided into a gently throbbing. I was kneeled infront of him listening intently, hoping a praying the next thing he said would be diffrent from what I saw. When he was drawing his vision to a close he noticed my horror-stricken face, "Sammy?" he squinted, "what's wrong?"

I gulped loudly, "I saw exactly the same thing." as soon as the words were out of my mouth his eyes grew wide and round.

Hermione took this time to speak up, "well why did you see it Sammy?" she motioned to me with her head, "why did you see the same thing as Harry?"

"I don't know! _Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!"_ I started to scream as the sensation took over me. I felt like my insides were going to burst through, they felt white-hot. I saw into Voldemort's mind again.

_"The boy, you must get him and bring him to me." said a smooth voice, "he knows of our plans..." a tall slender boy with sleek blonde hair stepped out of the shadows as white as a ghost and nodded. "Draco, you can't tell him of this but you are my only hope, my only way into Hogwarts--" _

My vision was cut of as I sat straight up looking around wildly. Fred and Harry were asleep in chairs next to the bed I was in, and it hit me, "I'm in the hospital wing?" I accidently said it out loud and Fred opened his eyes.

"Sammy!" he jumped up and hugged me, "I'm so glad your awake!"

I didn't have time to return his hug, "Harry! HARRY WAKE UP!" I started to scream, he also jumped up and tried to hug me but I held him back, "he knows, Voldemort knows!"

"What are you talking about Sammy? I think you should lay back--"

"NO!" I screamed pushing his hand away, "I saw into Voldemort's mind! He sent Draco to get you! He know's about the connection! And he wants you dead so he doesn't have to worry about it!" I was breathing heavly and I started to cry.

Harry looked oddly disturbed, "but... How? Why?"

I pushed the blankets off me and stood, "we have to go tell Dumbledore!"

I grabbed my dressing gown and had it half on when Fred said, "Sammy," he aproached me gently, "what if that was just a dream, a dream because you were scared."

Harry decided to stand up for me, "no we should, remember my dream about your dad?" Harry turned toward Fred and his face darkened, "I believe her because what if we decided that it was only a dream and it wasn't! What would of happened to your dad?"

Fred gulped then helped me out of the room as quickly as possible. "Thank God Madam Promfrey isn't around, she would be a hard one to get past." We hurried down the hall and turned many corners.

Finally we reached his office and Harry almost yelled the password. How he knew it, I didn't know. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when we barged in, "Voldemorts sent Draco to capture Harry!" I yelled across the office then collapsed.

Harry and Fred exchanged frightened looks then stared down at my limp form. "Professor, why can Sammy see into Voldemort's mind also?" asked Harry sitting down in the single chair across from Dumbledore.

Fred picked up my body and looked at them both, "I'm gunna take her back to the hospital wing." he didn't wait for a reply, just turned swiftly and walked through the door.

Dumbledore peared at Harry over his half-moon glasses, "ah, I was wondering when you would find out."

Harry quirked a brow but didn't speak up.

"I think Samantha can see into his mind because of what happened to her parents. She was so exposed to him and her parent's souls, that a part of her parent's soul lives within her. And her parents, being killed by him, made her able to see into his mind like you."

Harry remembered in his forth year when those souls came out of Voldemort's wand. "So she can see into his mind, because her parent's souls are in her, and with Voldemort like my parents were."

"Not quite." Dumbledore said and Harry stumped, "unlike most souls, her parents didn't go on, instead they went into Voldemort and Samantha, split into thirds."

Harry stared for a second then relized, "so Voldemort and Sammy are horcruxes for her parents?" then focus on what he said, "wait, thirds?"

"Yes, and that makes the connection between the two. Her parent's souls were split into thrids, one in her, one in Voldemort, and one went on."

Harry jumped up, "thank you Professor, and ran out of his office and into the hospital wing, where Madam Promfrey was busy taking care of my lifeless body.

He slipped into a chair next to Fred and whispered, "is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. She didn't tell me all that was wrong with her but she should recover." Fred straighted up in his chair and waited for her to finish.

After about fifteen minutes she left and didn't come back, Fred moved to a chair closer to my bed and took my limp hand, "I love you."

XxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up with a start, but this time no one was around me. I needed to talk to Harry but I didn't want to risk getting up again. I laid back and waited, a couple of hours past and no one had entered the wing. So I decided to get some rest, I closed my eyes and didn't think sleep would come but it did, and fast. Before I knew it I was awake again, glancing around the quiet room.

After a while Ginny slipped in, "GINNY!" I yelled making her jump.

"Are you okay?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah! I need to talk to Harry, can you get him?"

She looked at me sternly, "well he doesn't have free period 'till later, but I'll make sure he gets in here as soon as possible." she reasured me. "Don't you want to see Fred? Your boyfriend remember? Or did you hit your head"

I disregarded her last comment and pressed on, "yeah, of course I do but I need to talk to Harry, its important." I suddenly relized how tired she was.

Ginny noticed also, "I'll leave you to sleep." she turned and walked away, closing the door softly behind her.

Harry came in, within the next few hours and sat down, "I know why you can see into Voldemort's mind."

I snapped awake and looked at him, as a gesture for him to go on. He took this and continued, "Sammy, when your parents were killed, their souls went in to you and Voldemort, making you and him a human horcrux. So some how that makes a connection between you two."

I looked at him, waiting for him to go on. I expected it to be alot more complicated, but when he didn't I decided to reply, "so, my parent's souls. Are. Are in me?" Harry nodded and I laid back, staring at the white ceiling. "Weird."

The next day I was let out of the hospital wing and ordered to get pleanty of rest. I allowed Harry to take the honors of telling everyone about my connection with Voldemort. As soon as I was let out I went straight to Dumbledore, "Professor?"

He glanced up from his papers as I took a seat. "In that vision I had, Voldemort was going to use Draco to get Harry, because he was the only way into Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked at me for a bit before he started to explain, "I knew it wouldn't be long before he decided to use Draco. But I truley don't believe Mr. Malfoy will capture Harry."

"Neither do I."

Harry and I were the last ones in the Transfiguation classroom when Draco barged in, "ah! Love! To bad I have to take you to Voldemort, Potter!" he shot a curse at Harry and it narrowly missed. Draco's voice was loud and strong, but I could still hear a scared Draco screaming for help inside.

"Draco you don't have to do this! You don't have to do Voldemort's bidding! I know you don't want to!"

Draco shot me a look that was hopeful but he covered it up quickly, "shut up you, mud--"

I smirked, "yeah, I'm a pure blood, what are you gonna call me now?"

He scowled at me then shifted his eyes to Harry, "no Malfoy. We know you don't want to. You don't have to. Come and get help while you can! Or else Voldemort will kill you and your whole family."

Draco's eyes widened and shifted from Harry to me, "come on Draco." I took a small step toward him and saw a tear roll down his cheeck, "lets go." I grabbed his hand and took him to Dumbledore, who I was hoping would help him.

"Well, I'm proud of you Draco for listening to them." said Dumbledore who was begining to pace his office. "But all I can say is, not look into his eyes and make up a convincing story, of how Harry got away. Buy yourself as much time as you possibly can, until he rules you out as an option to get Harry." Draco had stopped crying and had his head resting on my shoulder, he nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. "You all may go back to your dormitorys, and get some sleep."

The three of us trooped out of his office and into the hall, I was so tired and I didn't know why. Soon Draco bade us goodbye as he slipped off toward the Slytherin portrait hole, but we continued to the stairs. Climbing them became a sluggish event as soon as we mounted the fifth floor, "well, at least Draco isn't after you." I said, trying to brighten things up.

Harry grunted as we climbed the sixth landing. When we entered the common room Harry went straight up to his dormatory without saying goodnight to anyone. I only shrugged and went off to bed myself. It felt like hours before I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I felt groggy and a little sick, I laid in bed as long as possible, then finally got up. I sat up and let my feet dangle off the side before touching them to the hard wood. I dressed slowly then crept down the stairs. A few people were still there, so I took it that everyone was at breakfast. I hurried down the hall and into the Great Hall, I spotted Harry and Fred right away, "Sammy! I was wondering when you would get up!" said Fred loudly as he scooted over to let me sit down.

I sat down and slouched over, "yeah I don't feel to well."

Fred looked at me worried, "want anything to eat? Or do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

"Oh deffiantly not there!" I calmed down and reached out for some food, "I think I'll be okay."

After breakfast Harry, Ron, and I headed down to the dungen for double potions. We all paused at the door but I playfully shoved Ron and Harry in. They turned and pulled me in, all three of us laughing and smiling. Our laughter inmeditaly stopped as soon as we saw the some what upset face of Professor Snape. He shoot us a loathing look and I smiled in return. Ron and Harry looked at me like I was crazy but I took no notice.

We sat down and started making our extremely complicated potion. In the end it was supossed to be yellow but Ron's was an odd purple. Mine ended up almost yellow and Harry's, well a kind of brown. We filled our viles and corked them, carefully taking them to Snape's desk. After we cleaned up we were dismissed, all of us filing out into the narrow hallway that lead out of the dungeons.

Finally it was lunch time, I walked into the great hall and sat down next to Fred, he looked a little glum, "what's wrong?" I asked him as a reached out for a roll.

"End of term is next week.. "

I smiled at him, "that's okay. I'm staying at the burrow with you guys. Remember?"

He turned to face me, "yeah, but if mum finds out, about us, she will do everything in her power to keep up apart. With the age diffrence and all."

I cocked an eyebrow, "why? It's only two years.. "

"To mum that's like twenty.. "

I folded my arms across my chest, "well," I didn't know what to say so I stopped right there.

"Yeah." he said, turning back toward his plate.

After lunch I took myself up to the common room while Fred went to his next class. I sat down on the couch and had a meaning less conversation with Hermione. It didn't make much since to me, seeing as I wasn't really all there.

A little into our conversation, she seemed to notice, "Sammy? Are you listening?" 

I snapped back into reality, "hm? Oh yeah, I was."

"Oh really? Then what did I just ask you?"

I blushed, "okay, I'm sorry. I was just, thinking.. "

She smirked, "about Fred?"

My blush deepened, "partly.. Eh, it's really not important."

She shook her head and looked the other way-- apparently not very interested.

The rest of the week went on like that, boring and fast. Before I could really comprehend it, it was the last day of term. Everyone was gathering their stuff, packing there trunks and heading down to the great hall for the end of year feast.

We ate and talked merrily, sharing summer plans. I just smiled and nodded, laughing at the right times. It seemed to be good enough for everyone, no one really noticed I wasn't all the way there.

The feast ended -- so suddenly it seemed. We all headed up to our dormitorys for a last minute check. Slowly, almost as trudging, we headed down stairs, out of the castle, the end of another year.

A/n: YES! Finally done!! Im happy now!! PLEASE! Review!! I mean come on, why waste your time reading, and me not know it? No flames though.


End file.
